darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
191
Laura and David are trapped in a fiery fishing shack. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. These are desperate moments at Collinwood, moments when a boy stands in the perilous middle-ground between life and death. Death reaches out to him and his only hope for safety lies in the meaning of words that have come from beyond. As the fire spreads and the flames grow, Laura continues to entrance David into befriending the fire, which is calling and reaching out to him. Meanwhile, Josette contacts Victoria in order to help her find David, who begins to succumb to his mother's urging and steps closer to the fire. Act I The fire is starting to engulf the fishing shack; Laura urges David to embrace the fire, which gives life like the sun. She promises the fire will give David eternal life and that, very soon, the flames will take him away. At the same time, Josette makes Victoria learn that David is in a "little house by the sea" that is burning; Vicki realizes it's the fishing shack. In Boston, Carolyn vigils by the side of her mother. She learns from the doctor that there is no brain damage despite how Elizabeth appears; all they can do is watch and wait. The doctor departs, leaving Carolyn with the vague hope that there could be a change tomorrow. Suddenly Elizabeth begins to stir and awakens! Act II Carolyn notices that Elizabeth's eyes are open, and calls the doctor, who immediately declares that Elizabeth is coming out of her state. Motor responses return and Elizabeth's pulse picks up. Elizabeth is frightened by something (she senses David's in danger) but is still unable to speak. Back at the shack, Laura tells David that it's almost time to come to her. As the heat rises, Laura asks David to recite the legend of the Phoenix for her. She believes that his recitation will prepare him not to be afraid of death, and when its summation is reached, he can join her. Victoria arrives, frantically screaming and knocking at the door. Act III Victoria is unable to reach David, and Laura taunts her. David continues his recitation. Victoria pleads with 'Mrs. Collins', who insists on being called 'Laura Murdoch' and says that Victoria must have known what was to happen based on her and Dr. Guthrie's research. Victoria continues to yell for David, to no avail. Laura tells Victoria it will soon be over, only to begin again somewhere else; like herself, David will be reborn again and again, century after century. At the Hospital, Elizabeth is attempting to speak. She becomes hysterical and screams out David's name. Act IV Elizabeth begins to scream about David in fire. Back at the shack, flames surround Laura and David as he nears the apex of his recitation and Victoria tries to reach into him. At the hospital, Dr. Franklin and Carolyn are unable to restrain Elizabeth, who continues to shout for David. At the shack, David hears Elizabeth's scream but Laura implores him to continue the legend. Victoria, and, in Boston, Elizabeth, shout for David as he speaks of the Phoenix burning up. David begins to cry as he sees his mother in flames. She implores him to hurry, before it's too late. Laura needs David now, at this moment, or it will be too late. David, finished with his story, begins to hear Victoria's voice and is torn between Laura and Victoria. He looks back to Laura, who cries out that it's too late now. As she burns up, she cries "From these ashes, the Phoenix is reborn!" before screaming and disappearing in flames. David becomes distraught and Victoria begs him to open the door. He comes out and collapses in tears in her arms. Memorable quotes : Laura: From these ashes, the Phoenix is reborn! Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Diana Millay → as Laura Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * Ivor Francis as Dr. Franklin * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Joan Bennett returns to the cast after an absence of 30 episodes. * Extra footage from this episode can be seen on Dark Shadows The Beginning DVD Collection 6. * This episode closes the 'Phoenix storyline', which was originally planned to go on for at least three more months. However, due to Diana Millay's pregnancy, the plot was wrapped up quicker than anticipated. (According to Jim Pierson in the recent podcast DARK SHADOWS INTO THE LIGHT: ANATOMY OF A CULT CLASSIC Part 1, he refutes this claim stating that Ms. Millay was on a 13 week contract and the story was not shortened due to her pregnancy. He does state that she did not tell the producers she was pregnant at first. You may hear this at Radio Retropolis at the 55:55 mark of the podcast) * This is Diana Millay's final appearance until 730. * The opening shot of Collinwood has a blue tint. * The flames engulfing Laura occasionally appear to be above her, burning upside down. Story * There's really no way to reconcile the dates with the information given in this episode with 268 happening on, or around, April 10, 1967. The writers most likely forgot that they printed the date on the paper prop in 180. In that episode, Elizabeth is depressed and so may not have written the correct date, even if that is the implication. * GHOSTWATCH: Victoria senses Josette's presence. ** This is final time Josette's ghost contacts Victoria. She will however speak through Victoria again at a seance in 281. * TIMELINE: Day 49 begins, and will end in 193. It's almost midnight when Carolyn is at the hospital with Elizabeth. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Carolyn first approaches Elizabeth's hospital bed, the second unit camera can be seen on the far left of the screen. * As Carolyn steps around the foot of Elizabeth's hospital bed, the lens tube of another camera momentarily pokes into frame at top right of screen. * Throughout the episode, Dianna Millay and David Henesy glance offstage several times (presumably to either the teleprompter or the director). At one point, when the camera focuses on David, there is a loud crashing sound and a loud gasp, which sounds like it is coming from Diana Millay. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 191 on the IMDb The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 191 0191